


而我和你拥有那些夜晚

by Berrytea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytea/pseuds/Berrytea
Summary: * DV无差。只是想描写某些片段。部分细节自设，请以官方设定为准。**他们一同度过的某些夜晚。





	而我和你拥有那些夜晚

一  
他点燃篝火。明亮的火焰出现在黑暗之中，带来光、热和稀薄的、升腾起上的烟雾，将洞穴里的一小块夜色照亮。他转过头，看到维吉尔端坐在火堆旁。他闭着眼睛，雪睫被橘黄的火光染上暖色。  
他之前并不知道魔界也有夜晚。巨大的血月和不详的星辰在夜空闪耀，唤醒夜行的魔物。它们潜伏在黑暗中窃窃私语、伺机而动，但又碍于强大的恶魔气息不敢向前。而深沉的夜色中，他和维吉尔的洞穴如一星灯火，温暖，宁静，微弱而又散发着令人安心的气息，几乎让他有着家的错觉。  
他研究了一会在洞壁和他兄弟脸上跃动不止的阴影，忽然开口：  
“你的小鸡、小猫和小怪物呢？你还能变出它们吗？”他懒洋洋的半躺在冰冷的石壁上，“这个夜晚让我有点怀念起他们了。”  
维吉尔没有回答，他只是低沉的、短促的轻笑了一声。  
他当然知道但丁指的是哪个夜晚。

那时他们还是孩子，大概六岁？七岁？比枝头刚刚结出的青核桃成熟不了多少，胳膊和小腿可能和春天刚栽种下的白杨树苗一样粗细。他们在洞穴里看着朦胧的、潮湿的、雾气般的灰色天空怎样随着时间的推移慢慢发亮，然后由堆满霞光浸染、流光溢彩的云朵。伊娃在离开前嘱咐他们，待在这里不要出来。她笑着说自己只是去打探一下父亲的消息，甚至俏皮地眨了一下眼睛，打趣也许一向斯文有礼的斯巴达正在哪个酒馆被灌醉了呼呼大睡呢。但是敏锐的半魔血统让他们双双察觉到了母亲在温柔、轻松的声音下竭力隐藏的紧张和颤抖。  
他们在等待的时候说了什么？是否互相打闹、互相争吵？维吉尔有些记不清了。漫长的时间让记忆像一条清洗多次的泛白旧布，黯淡了曾经清晰的脉络和繁复的花纹。反正就算有，也是但丁拐弯抹角提出了一些愚蠢的想法试图反抗母亲的命令，而维吉尔不耐烦的一一打断。他只记得他们看着暮色降临，不安跟随着黑暗在四周蔓延，但丁沮丧的、细微的啜泣让他觉得心烦意乱。  
于是他燃起篝火，木柴燃烧时轻微的噼啪声打破了沉寂的夜晚。他在篝火前把双手交错，火光在石壁上投下跃动的阴影，投影出的鸟浮动着，似乎展翅欲飞。  
但丁从维吉尔的怀里抬起红肿的泪眼，毛茸茸的脑袋擦过维吉尔的下巴，让人发痒。他的注意力果然被吸引住了。  
“鸟。”他说。  
“那这个呢？”  
“猫。”  
“是豹子。”  
“大一点的猫而已。”  
“别胡搅蛮缠。”  
光和影在光滑的石壁上交织变幻，维吉尔用尽了自己知道的手势，最后只能随意制造出一些古怪的影子，“这是怪物。”他一本正经的告诉想破脑袋也想不出答案的但丁，但丁噗嗤的笑了出来。  
“承认吧老哥，你也有黔驴技穷的时候。”他被逗乐了，笑着露出了白色的牙齿。  
这句话让维吉尔不悦，但不管怎么说，他的弟弟终于恢复了心情。他们重新平静下来，但丁依恋的蜷缩在维吉尔的怀抱里，他们像两只羽翼未丰的幼鸟一样相互依偎，而他们交缠的肢体就是他们自己编织而成的巢。强大的、令人不安的命运带着叵测的面孔，在洞穴之外深不见底的黑暗中徘徊，而他们拥有的只有彼此依靠的小小身躯，以及互相温暖的体温。  
后来发生了很多事，维吉尔成长，拥有了力量。他认为握住了刀柄，就握住了命运。那个混合着担忧、忐忑、恐惧及对未知的未来惴惴不安的夜晚如同弱小的象征一样，连同许多软弱的记忆在追求更强大、更完满的自身的路上被他抛之脑后，但他难说它们是否还沉睡在他的深层潜意识中，隐隐约约的影响着他。那些被切割出来的噩梦亲切的围绕在黑发诗人身边，它们是否带有某个晚上温暖的火光、浮动的阴影、抵足而眠的呼吸和眷恋缠绵的体温？

维吉尔抬起头，他看到他们的影子被映照在石壁上。很多年前的夜晚，他也曾经看到这样的场景。火光把两个人的影子拉得很长，然后延伸、交互、缠绵，最终融合成紧密相连、无法分割的形状。  
“而你我枝蔓纽结，根部也互相缠绕。”  
无端的，他想起童年时在书本上看过的诗句。

 

二  
他们踏进Devil May Cry。在莫里森的照顾下，事务所幸运地保持原有的样子——换句话说，和原来一样杂乱。杂志和书籍随意的堆在桌上，废弃的披萨盒和酒瓶被扔得到处都是。视线所及内的墙面贴满乱糟糟的海报和外卖单，让空间显得逼仄。两盆说不清名字的绿色阔叶植物耷拉着叶子，勉强维持着生机。  
维吉尔嫌弃地踢开脚下的一个空啤酒瓶。“你是怎么呆在这种鬼地方的？”他质问道，在看到浮夸、俗艳的LED灯点唱机和恶趣味的魔物标本时毫不掩饰的冷哼出声。  
“呆不下去时就去监狱坐坐。”但丁毫不在意的把自己抛进沙发，“讲道理，这可比你的垃圾场好多了。你上次来的时候可没那么多抱怨。”  
他假装没看到维吉尔缓缓翻开一本本牛皮封面的、古老的书籍，拿起地上的废弃的稿纸，蹙眉辨识上面鬼画符般的潦草字迹。  
“你学会看书了，这可真令人意外。”维吉尔平静的叙述。  
“人总会改变。”但丁阖上眼睛假寐。  
“这些都是关于斯巴达的书。我以为你对父亲的力量不感兴趣。”  
不。这与父亲无关，而是关于你。关于你。维吉尔。  
最终他没让这些话溜出口。“一点关于委托的小调查。”他含糊回答。  
有些过去他永远不会让维吉尔知道。

死去的维吉尔像一只无处不在的幽灵。  
他出现的时候猝不及防。一本放在旧书摊上的诗集，街头艺人手中流淌出小提琴曲，雨水，月亮，甚至一些关于潮湿、冰冷的意象，都会唤醒昔日的幽灵。银发的魔剑客从那些物品中幽幽逸出，旁若无人的翻书，走动，虚幻的身影穿过熙熙攘攘的车水马龙。但丁转动一下眼珠，就能看到他。  
某一天他路过一个街口，心底无由来的被狂喜、失望、愤懑和沮丧席卷，但丁自己也闹不明白是怎么一回事。他正感觉诧异，却看到维吉尔的幽灵迎面走来，毫不留情的与他擦肩而过，没有给他一个眼神。他这才想起这是他们曾经相遇的路口。  
嘿，老哥，打个商量，你已经影响到我正常生活了，这样可不行。但丁懒洋洋的对着虚空说道。夜晚来临之际，维吉尔的幽灵便从每一本为了弗杜纳之行四处收集而来的书籍中逸散出来，在事务所里肆无忌惮的走来走去。他偏过头，只留给但丁一声饱含嘲弄和蔑视的轻笑。但丁毫不生气，他没有感到意外，他的兄长从来不会顺从的遂他心意。  
他隐藏在崔西收集而来的情报中，隐藏在恶魔的恶毒咆哮中，隐藏在教会辞藻华丽的赞颂诗文中，隐藏在酒馆里人们交头接耳的流言中，他们用或怨恨、或敬畏、或崇拜、或恐惧的语气，喊他——斯巴达之子。他的兄长用锋利的阎魔刀为自己打响了太大的名声。  
他从没意识到自己那么多年来，一直处于维吉尔的庇护之下——虽然这件事的当事人之一定会冷哼一声决口否认，另一方浑然不觉。但是，客观上来说，维吉尔的张扬行事，给予了但丁一段安全、自由的时光。他得以在这段缓冲期间缓缓积蓄力量，不去直面那些血与火的残酷杀戮。而维吉尔踏着尸山血海前行，替他一齐承受了本属于他的战争。  
多么讽刺。在维吉尔活着的时候，他从来不知道这些。而当他死去后，他却通过旁敲侧击的流言和支离破碎的情报，拼凑出维吉尔部分的生活。我只是为了工作，但丁对自己说，但是他无法控制自己不去想象，那些被长靴叩响过的铺着青砖的街道，被踏碎的映着月光的海水，锋利明净的从恶魔血肉中抽出的刀锋，吐出威胁之语时带着笑意的上扬嘴角。然后他又想到特米尼格塔的雨夜到马列特岛血一般的夕阳，想到被自己亲手斩断的通往无数未来的可能。  
他忽然明白，那些不是维吉尔的幽灵，只是不愿意死去的自己的妄想。他不应该死去，他应该就在这里，在自己身边。如果他不愿意待在事务所，那么就在世界上的某个角落安好的活着，等待但丁某次在街角不经意的撞见。他曾经以为，时间会平复所有悲恸，那些可笑的、荒谬的、不可能实现的幻想会随着与现实的渐渐和解，像阳光下的肥皂泡一样破碎消逝，可是它没有。一点点与维吉尔相关的微不足道的小事就能唤醒它。那些幻想愈演愈烈，但丁很难确认，自己是否在潜意识中并不希望它们消失，最后他干脆举手投降。  
我爱他，但丁甜蜜而绝望的想到，原来我爱着他。这份爱意被察觉得太迟，像被冻僵了太久的种子，或只赶上暮春的晚开的花，但他能听到它苏醒时那一瞬间血液汩汩流动，混杂着欣喜、酸楚和痛苦的，怦然的心跳声。  
他吻上微凉的镜面，想象这是一个来自维吉尔的吻。镜子被忽然施加的巨力压碎了，但丁浑然不觉。破碎的水银碎片划破了他的嘴唇。  
他看到血流了下来，冰冷、疼痛、鲜血淋漓，这让他感到安心——没错，维吉尔的吻就是如此，他对此感到心满意足。

三  
也许现在就是时候。  
维吉尔微微有些失神。他们的城市正在被一场史无前例的大雨冲刷。他听着门外的雨声喧嚣，最终还是决定把手伸向门把。为了维持两界的稳定，他不再使用阎魔刀随意划开空间。那么在一个雨夜中静静离去，应该是最好的方法。  
“我猜，你现在打算外出去酒吧喝一杯？” 黑暗中传来一个懒洋洋的、略带讥讽的声音。  
意料之外的状况让维吉尔停顿了一下，回过神后，他的语气仍然保持波澜不惊。  
“是上床睡觉的时间了，但丁。”  
“可是有人并不打算做乖小孩，不是吗？”维吉尔不动声色、甚至还带有一丝居高临下的语气勾起了但丁的火气。他用力踢开碍手碍脚的家具，大步走到他哥哥面前，“可能打算离开，不告而别，又一次？”  
沉默在他们之间蔓延，轰鸣的暴雨、黑夜和剑拔弩张的对峙把他们带回特米尼格塔顶。维吉尔看到他的兄弟双眼如火光般在黑暗中炯炯发亮，但里面没有丝毫笑意。  
“为什么？”许久，但丁轻轻问道。  
维吉尔咬着后槽牙，他的下颌线因为这个动作忽然绷紧。  
因为你们并不需要我。  
这个答案在他的舌尖滚动，但他无法说出口。这个回答太软弱、太难堪、太袒露真心，让他的喉间在试图发声时仿佛像被塞入了滚烫的炭块。最终他偏过头，干巴巴的吐出一句简短的回答。  
“这样会更好。”  
但丁听上去像是被气笑了，他咬牙切齿，维吉尔觉得他下一秒会被拽着领子提起来，“更好？你这个混蛋也敢定义什么叫更好？替被留下的人？”他短暂的哑了一会，再开口时声音嘶哑，“你这个傲慢的自大狂，你根本不知道别人想要什么。”  
“我没有什么可以给你们的。”  
“你只需要留下来，我们是家人。”  
他早就知道，他们接受他，只是出于对家人的义务，或者怜悯。他像一块不对劲的拼图，格格不入的硬挤入他们的生活中。而仅仅是因为血管里流动着相同的血液，这帮蠢货就打算拥抱这块锋利的碎片到死。  
看到维吉尔若有所思，但丁乘胜追击，“就算你不在意我”，他舔了舔嘴唇，觉得自己的声音里掺入了苦涩，“想想尼禄，别再做个扔下烂摊子的混账老爹。他邀请你去晚餐，每周日。他愿意修补关系，而你只想着要逃走吗？”  
“他对他那辆破车也一样。”维吉尔从鼻孔中嘲讽的哼了一声。仅仅是因为尼禄的性格如此。他愿意尝试挽回一切他认为有可能挽回的事物，带着最大的乐观和善意。但这并不意味着维吉尔是被爱、被期待的那个人。“他崇拜的是你，但丁。这孩子一直想当英雄，不是吗？他视你作偶像，你也把他教导的很好，有时候我甚至会想，假如……”  
他没能说下去，但丁也没有接话，突如其来的沉默席卷了房间。忽然维吉尔从喉间发出一声不合时宜的轻笑。  
“你总是幸运的、被爱的那个。”他眼神望向虚空，“很多次、很多人……都是如此。我不是被选择的那个，但我不需要怜悯。”

然后维吉尔被但丁猝不及防的推倒在地上，年长者发出愤怒的低吼。但丁的脸贴得那样近，维吉尔从未看过他这样的表情，愤怒、悲伤、温柔和激烈，种种复杂的情感交织在他的眼底，他在这样的注视下心跳如鼓。“你这个白痴，”但丁的声音听上去几乎是哽咽，“如果有人已经选择了你呢？如果有人在很多年前已经选择了你呢？维吉尔，眼前有人深深的爱着你，你察觉不到的吗？”  
他们狂乱的接吻，像野兽一样激烈的唇舌交缠，吞咽彼此的气息。这个雨夜似乎是多年前的那个夜晚的续篇，它跨越了时间，只为了接上那句不曾吐露的爱意，那个错过的吻。命运在这一晚奔向正确的歧途，他们在激烈的爱恨里互相撕咬，气喘吁吁。  
操我。让我死在你身下。或者让我操你也可以，我不介意。但丁看着维吉尔，潮湿而炙热的眼神点燃情欲。迟来的爱意把他们冲击得头晕目眩，当他们最终达到高潮的时候，两个人都不由自主的产生了被填满、被完整的感觉。  
“见鬼的，我们早该这样了，从我们出生算起，看看我们错过了多少时间。”但丁用汗津津的额头抵住他的，半真半假的谴责。  
“妈妈会晕过去的，”维吉尔淡淡的驳斥道，不过他的唇角也浮出一个轻浅的笑意，“无所谓，我们将会有更多。”

四  
他们每个周日都会去拜访尼禄，去看看他温馨的狗窝以及毛茸茸的小崽子们。“这种家庭聚会对修复亲子关系有好处，”但丁是这样解释到，“对你也有好处。尼禄照顾那群小崽子们已经很多年了，你可以从他那里学到怎样做一个父亲。”这句话让他成功赢得了来自维吉尔的一记肘击。  
又是一个周日的晚上，他们站在尼禄家门口。  
“别害怕，这并不是定时炸弹的按钮。”但丁好整以暇地靠在门边， “你得按下去，老哥。我们已经在门口呆了一个世纪了。”  
“闭嘴。我知道该什么时候按。”维吉尔冷淡的回应。  
冰色瞳孔的魔剑客继续盯着门铃，看起来充满矛盾、心事重重，比平常更加阴沉和肃穆——如果这个门铃有生命，早已在他的视线下瑟瑟发抖起来了。  
可能因为习惯了不幸与失败，所有成功的机会都成为无法承受的重担。在通往爱与被爱的门前，他犹豫不决。  
他沉默了一下，转向弟弟，“我看起来怎么样？”  
“很好，像一个好父亲。”但丁忍住笑意，鼓励的搂住了维吉尔的肩膀。“我觉得今天也会是一个很棒的夜晚。”  
他感受着怀里躯体温热的体温，不再催促，静静的等待着。  
如果不是亲眼看到这番景象，谁能相信一个最强大的恶魔会被阻挡住脚步呢？  
只有爱。只有爱能使最强大的恶魔踟蹰不前。

门的另一边，厨房里的尼禄正烦躁的把双手插进自己乱发里。  
姬莉叶对他说，他应该做自己认为正确的事，所以他做了。于是每周日的晚上，都成为他烦恼的源泉。  
这意味着一整晚的尴尬，诡异，拙劣至极的谈话，暗潮涌动的沉默，可能忽然爆发的火药味，以及，好吧，渴望亲近但无法克服的羞赧。  
“其实你不一定要追求特别完满的亲子关系，”妮可抽着烟，对暴躁不已的银发少年说道，“毕竟你和你的父亲，一直存在着一些……呃……理念不同。我和我的父亲也是这样，他是个混球，而我得不到道歉，所以我们各干各的，专注于自己的生活，很多年没有见面。我们相安无事，直到他生命结束。”  
尼禄认真的考虑起妮可的建议。纷飞的思绪中他想起那位黑发的诗人，想起他的诗，他幽夜一样的眸子和眼中的星光。他有时候凝望着他，眼神落在他的脸上，又好像借此遥望着远方的某些事，某些人，充满怀念，同时隐藏着渴求。他一开始读不懂这些意味着什么。  
他说，他要想被爱，被保护。他向往的爱在星辰的光辉下如此崇高，而他卑微如纤尘。  
“可是他说了谢谢。”长久的思考后，尼禄闷闷的挠了挠头，“这说明，这有效。”  
所以这是正确的事。他长吁了一口气，心情陡然明朗。

门铃响了起来。

-FIN-


End file.
